


【mob妍+mob尤】记录我和老婆们的一天

by hahabo



Category: mob妍, mob尤
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabo/pseuds/hahabo





	【mob妍+mob尤】记录我和老婆们的一天

图片: https://images.smcdn.cn/yfNzo8vHUPgxZTJi/img_de77e7353d0540cbf57f1e36a7fa2fa7.jpg  
图片: https://images.smcdn.cn/3jJd345cR9sbqxx7/img_44db4f3d25b4d62823d96f9cc4909ea8.jpg  
图片: https://images.smcdn.cn/VDrtgh3DkiYj8p8J/IMG_20190911_144655.JPG图片: https://images.smcdn.cn/hw0SfoJBjn0sjRTv/img_45ef1a42a092beb292ff921efae84bdb.jpg今天是我的生日。妍妍和静静一早就开始准备。我们家早就习惯这种无声的交流了，她俩不说话我也不敢说话。忙活了一天可算到了晚上，哼哼，终于到我最期待的环节了。

我坐在饭桌中间的位置。今天特殊，平时这个位置都是她俩轮流坐的，我只能坐在一边看着。不过边上自然有边上的好处，比如，能看见静静低头吃饭时不小心露出的乳沟和垂下的胸；或者是从妍妍超短的宽松睡裤看到她肉滚滚的小屁股。

而现在我坐在正中间，左边坐着妍妍右边坐着静静。你说这谁能吃下饭，我对瓶吹了两瓶酒，酒壮熊人胆，我开始对老婆动手动脚了。左手塞进妍妍禁闭的腿缝，指尖顺着腿根不安分地向上爬，在蜜穴外面徘徊抓挠，轻扯偷偷遛出内裤的毛发，因为有点上头手没轻没重的，一不小心把妍妍弄痛了，我感觉安抚地给她揉揉，直到听见她满意的轻哼才继续往里摸。

当然左手忙活着，也不能忘记右边的静静呀！静静今天给我的特别福利是裸体围裙，小小的鸭子图案根本遮不住那对雪白的大奶，我悄悄把手从围裙边缘伸进去，微微用力去捏那粒红果，因为坐着的姿势，静静今天好像特别敏感，我保证我摸还没有超过三下，她就开始扭腰了，小鸭子也十分懂事自己从静静身上游走了。

气氛突然沉默。两个人坐在我两边喘着气。我努力打破尴尬，小小地喊了一声，姐姐。

"干嘛？"一高一低的声线同时响起。其实我只比妍妍小几个月，所以平时只有撒娇时才会叫她姐姐，没想到她今天居然回答。没办法我只能硬着头皮接着说，"哪个姐姐要先来吗？"

没人理我。

我觉得有点尴尬想想要不算了吧，起身想要拉好睡袍准备去睡觉。屁股刚离开凳子，下一秒就被妍妍全身压过来，小屁股正好坐在我鼓囊囊的一包上，扁扁的鸭子嘴巴让我忍不住亲了好几下。妍妍手指又细又长，扶着我的那根丑陋的东西一点点坐下去，还会自己晃着腰调整位置。或许女上位的姿势让她特别敏感，几乎没有过度，手向后扶着桌子沿直接在我身上起起伏伏，紫红的肉棍被蜜穴包裹着让我想起了热狗，有点饿了，我还没有吃饭。

这么想着就不自觉抬头去看另一边的静静，她看了我好久了。顺着她胳膊一直往下看，原来姐姐也动情了，嫩白的手指在肉穴里进进出出，时不时摁住上面的肉珠挤压，一股股的粘液顺着腿根流下。我偷偷咽了一下口水，对她做了个饿了的嘴型。下一秒自己就来到一片柔软，我整张脸都埋在静静的胸口，红肿的奶头时不时滑过嘴边，我嗷呜一下张嘴叼住一颗，舌尖上下快速拨弄着，另一只手也钻进她的花穴和她一起插弄。静静仰着头哭吟，她音调很高，我本想提醒她小点声，但是她手按着我的头在吸奶，我根本张不开嘴，没办法隔壁今晚一定睡不好了。

你以为我会忘了妍妍吗？当然不可能，我有本事娶两个老婆，就有本事让两个老婆一起舒服。这边手玩弄着静静，另一边我的电动小马达也没有停，肉棒丝毫没有软下来的意思，艹的妍妍抱着我的脖子小声叫我好弟弟，快点吧。她声音和小猫一样，粘人又细长。我舍不得让她受罪，腾出一只手掐着妍妍不堪一握的小腰快速挺动了几十下最后抽出来浇在她漂亮的小脸上。有时候真想弄坏她，但这不怪我，如果哪个男人看着自己的老婆乖乖吞精然后一边吃一边说谢谢款待的样子还没有欺负她的想法，那这个男的多半是废了。

妍妍爽了以后就去洗漱，我从椅子上站起来活动了一下，然后转身压倒试图从桌子上爬起来的静静，我还没有疼姐姐呢，静静姐姐怎么可以跑掉？雪白的奶油被抹开在艳红的穴口，被快速插入的性器打成碎末，糊在黑色的毛发上，静静真的很白，稍微不注意就会留下一个又一个指痕。我抓着她随着顶弄不停晃动的奶子，下身没有章法的操弄，看着她大张着嘴却发不出声音的呻吟，我深深地射在她身体里。

完事之后，静静和妍妍一样去洗澡了。我一个人默默收拾着残局。卧室里传来的平稳呼吸和浴室里的水声让我觉得我是最幸福的男人。

害！真好，这真是一个"性福"的生日。

有两个老婆的幸福就是这么简单。


End file.
